A sliding compound miter saw includes a base made from cast metal, a flat circular table rotatably mounted within the base about a vertical axis, an extension arm which is rigidly attached to the side of the circular table and extends radially outwardly from the axis of rotation of the table, a mount pivotably mounted onto the rear of the round table in such manner that it can pivot about a horizontal axis which axis intersects the vertical axis of rotation of the round table, a saw support structure pivotally connected to the mount and capable of being pivoted about a horizontal axis, perpendicular to the horizontal axis of pivot of the mount, through a limited range of angular movement in a vertical plane, and a saw unit slidably attached to the saw support structure which is capable of sliding towards or away from the saw support structure across the round table and extension arm. A groove is formed extends from the center of the round table radially outwardly across the table and then along the length of the arm into which the saw blade can be plunged. EP0242733 describes an existing design of such a saw in detail.